Package theft is a growing problem. With the popularity of online shopping, more and more packages are being delivered. Often times, package recipients are not home when the package is delivered. If no one is available to receive the package, the intended recipient may need to travel to a local delivery pick-up, which adds inconvenience. Sometimes, a delivery person does not knock or ring the doorbell. Alternatively, packages are left at the front door. Unattended packages are easy targets for criminals. Package thefts can be prevented if the likelihood of getting caught is higher, or if the difficulty of stealing the package is higher.
Current technology for outdoor cameras may allow a homeowner to view a delivery person approaching the front door and know when the package arrives. However, after the package is delivered, the package is usually out of the field of vision of the camera. The homeowner can monitor when the next visitor comes to the door and try to deter the visitor from stealing the package. However, viewing a potential thief is not effective because thieves will not stay at the door long enough (i.e., usually thieves stay for less than a few seconds) to give the homeowner a chance to respond to the potential thief.
It would be desirable to implement a package theft prevention device with an internet connected outdoor camera.